


Whipped

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don's whipped. Not that he minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #352 – Whip
> 
> The idea for this story came from a suggestion by a friend after I begged for fluffy plot bunnies. She left me a list—a list!—of ideas, of which this was one. I realized I'd never actually written Don/Robin before, so I set about fixing that.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~ 

"I really think I'm getting better than you." 

Don turned, looking at Robin as they stowed their golf clubs Robin's garage. They'd started golfing together months ago, and he enjoyed it more than he'd thought he would, especially when she wore those short skirts. Not that he'd admit that out loud. 

"I object, Your Honor. Statement of facts not in evidence." 

Robin raised an eyebrow, even as she sauntered up to him. "Overruled. Statement against interest." 

"How do you figure?" Don asked as he slipped his arms around her waist. 

"Bragging about being better than you is likely to get me frozen out for at least two days," she said. "Maybe three." 

"At least three," Don said, but his smile took the sting out of his words. 

"So, what would you say?" she asked. "Am I not showing promise on my drives?" 

"Objection," he said again, eyes twinkling. "Leading the witness." 

She rolled her eyes. "Sustained. Rephrase the question." She paused. "What do you think of my swing since I worked with that golf pro?" 

Don smiled approvingly. "I think that with a little more practice, you'll really start to see your drives lengthen." 

"You have to admit that I'm still more accurate than you are," she said, pulling away and heading inside. 

He tugged her hand, drawing her back to him. "Are you saying I'm as bad as Charlie?" 

"Now I object," she said, swatting his shoulder. "Mischaracterizing the witness." 

It was Don's turn to roll his eyes. "Since when do I have a wild swing?" 

"Since you started trying to keep up with me," she said, winking. She stepped back, once again heading inside. "And since I whipped your ass today." 

Don chuckled, shaking his head as he followed her—and that short skirt—inside. "Guilty as charged." 

~Finis


End file.
